Professor
|level=All |status=Dead in Test Subject Green |game=Test Subject series, Nitrome Must Die (Boss)}} The Professor, alternatively referred to as Scientist'He is named this in level five of Test Subject Green, as well in the description of Test Subject Green in the list of games in Nitrome.com 2.0 and '''Egghead'Test Subject Blue released Facebook post on Nitrome's Facebook page, is a supporting character in the Test Subject series, running the tests that take place at Xeno Industries as well as being the creator of the Rex209 and Blue. He is killed by Dr. Nastidious in Test Subject Green, and serves as a major point of the plot pf Test Subject Complete. Appearance The Professor has an egg-like head with white hair on the sides, sightly green skin, two black eyes, glasses below those eyes, white haired mustache and a lab coat. He is possibly very old, seeing he has white hair. Game information History Pre-Test Subject Blue The Professor created Blue, and cared for him with love an affection, treating him as a son. Test Subject Blue The Professor put his creation, Blue through twenty-five tests to measure his capabilities. Blue successfully completed all twenty-five tests, which amazed the Professor. Test Subject Green The Professor began to test Blue against the variations of green enzymes he created. Although not stated whether it was during the test or around Xeno Industries, the Professor felt as if he was being watched, and had to increase security around Xeno Industries. On the day he was watching Blue's third test with the green enzymes, the security for Xeno Industries was breached, and the alarm sounded. A bag was thrown over the Professor head, and the Professor was pulled down and beaten up. After Blue had completed test three, the Scientist, using all his strength, placed Blue in test four before dieing. Test Subject Complete At the start of Test Subject Complete, the Professor's body is later implied to be still at Xeno Industries, the Professor's body being the reason why Dr. Nastidious returned to Xeno Industries. It is also because of the Professor that Rex209 and Blue escape the test chamber and roam Dr. Nastidious's base searching for the Professor. Upon Dr. Nastidious returning to Xeno Industries, he places the Professor's body in a dark room. In-game Test Subject Blue The Professor monitors the player (Blue) in the test chamber while the player carries out the test. The Professor may do various thing, such as tap the test chamber (shaking the level), write something down on his notepad, clean his glasses, or just watch. None of these effect the gameplay, and it is only the tapping on the glass that effects the level, this only making a few vibrations causing everything to shake, but no affecting the level other than shaking it. Test Subject Green The Professor has been programmed to do the actions he previously did in the last game, and new actions to do to fit with story in Test Subject Green. For the first three levels of Test Subject Green, the Professor performs the usual actions he did in the previous game. Oddly, he is slightly green coloured, this colouration of his face possibly due to the lighting, the Professor being sick, or something to do with the upcoming events of the story. On level three, as the level begins, a bag is thrown over the Professor's head. He is then beaten up, and presumably trying to defend himself. In the background, stars and clouds are seen floating up occasionally and cartoon-like beating-up sound effects are heard. For level four, the scuffle continues, which knocks the level over ninety degrees. The level is still completable, only titled ninety degrees. The Professor puts all his strength into placing Blue in level five, and then collapses as his (the Professor's) hand is dragged away. At the end of the level, as the player approaches the Food Pill, a black glove comes and grabs Blue, ending the level. Test Subject Complete and right by pressing . Pressing will cause the Professor to jump up, about the same height as Blue, but not high enough to jump over a Mercenary. Pressing will cause the Professor to duck, ducking low enough down to avoid fired bullets by standing Mercenaries. Pressing will cause the Professor to give a confused look and gesture that he is confused. The Professor will die if he encounters anything hazardous. Pressing in front of black rectangular areas will cause the Professor to enter them. File:Test_Professor.png|The controllable Professor File:Test_Professor_What.png|Confused Professor (when is pressed) File:Test_Professor_Shot.png|The Professor when dead File:MercenaryKicking.gif|The Professor being kicked to death by a mercenary Proto Mech Suit At level 28 the Professor will come across a Proto Mech Suit (which looks exactly like a Rex209). The Professor will leap into it, and somehow get into it, which will cause his head to poke out of the machine. When in the Proto Mech Suit, it operates exactly like the Rex209. File:Professor_in_Rex209.png|Professor in the Proto Mech Suit File:Professor_in_Rex209_2.png|The Professor sleeping in the Proto Mech Suit File:Professor_in_Rex209_3.png|The Professor on a ledge in the Proto Mech Suit File:Professor_in_Rex209_4.png|The Professor on another ledge in the Proto Mech Suit File:Professor_in_Rex209_5.png|The Professor upside down on a ledge in the Proto Mech Suit File:Professor_in_Rex209_7.png|The Professor jumping in the Proto Mech Suit File:Professor_in_Rex209_8.png|The Professor standing upside-down in the Proto Mech Suit File:Professor_in_Rex209_9.png|The Professor crouching upside-down in the Proto Mech Suit }} Test Subject Arena The Professor appears in Test Subject Arena, although he only appears in the background of levels, taking notes and occasionally tapping the container. Because Test Subject Arena is a spin-off, his appearance is non-canonical (meaning his appearance is not part of Test Subject Blue history). The mimic green enzyme (player two) will mimic the Professor in rooms taking place in Xeno Industries, and Doctor Nastidious in areas not taking place at Xeno Industries if the mimic green enzyme himself is left idle for too long. The mimicked Professor is small and green. Nitrome Must Die The Professor's hand appears in the fourth boss battle on Nitrome Must Die, holding Blue. The Professor holds Blue, and moves his hand vertically up and down. After Blue's health reaches close to half, he will take his hand off screen and place Blue in the Rex209. The Professor's hand acts a bit like a shield for Blue, as shooting the Professor's hand does not damage Blue. Once Blue's health is depleted, the Professor's hand will have mini explosions happening all around it. After a few seconds, it will completely explode and end up on the ground, slowly being pulled off. The hand does not really participate in the battle, it simply serves as a lift for Blue. File:Scientist and Blue.png|The Scientist's Hand holding Blue in its Proto-Suit File:BlueRex210NMD.png|The Scientist holding Blue in the Rex209 File:Scientist_Hand_Damaged.png|Scientist's hand, being slowly pulled off the screen Quotes :Main article: Professor/Quotes At the start of each level in Test Subject Blue, and levels one to three in Test Subject Green, the scientist will hold a tablet with his hands, which will read words which are probably his report or his observations. '''Level 1 Day 1:- My work on the new blue sample is complete. I must create a number of tests to evaluate the abilities of the enzyme. My first test will be to see if a sample can utilize the green teleporters. Level 2 Day 2:- The first test was a huge success! So much that I think I will add some danger to the scenario! Orange enzyme bullets will harm the Blue enzyme. Level 3 Day 3:- The blue enzyme is proving to be quite a intelligent little blighter! I must see if a more complicated use of the teleporters can be arranged. More quotes Gallery Trivia * Since the Professor is able to up the security at will, he might be the CEO. * On test four, the Scientist is seen falling over and knocking the chamber on its side. This drastically changes the level, and is the first time a level is so drastically changed in a Nitrome game. * The Professor's hand being slowly pulled off the stage in Nitrome Must Die is reminiscent of Test Subject Green, where on the level the Scientist is beaten up, his hand is pulled off in a similar way. * Although the Professor is bigger than Austin Carter in Nitrome Must Die, it should be noted that the Professor's appearance in Nitrome Must Die is not part of the Test Subject series story. *The Professor has gone through the most name changes of any Nitrome character, first being called Egghead, then Scientist, then Professor. * References Category:Test Subject series Category:Nitrome Must Die Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Side characters Category:Main characters